


Box Seats

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tossball (The Outer Worlds), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Captain Praxia Lux is given box seat tickets for herself and her crew for the next tossball game. She doesn't really enjoy the sport, but Max is able to fix that.
Relationships: Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Kudos: 31





	Box Seats

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 30: Semi-public fingering
> 
> \--
> 
> Big thanks to Lamia Hypnosia for letting me use the name of her own Captain's band, Icespell. If y'all think my story titles are lacklustre, you should read some of my ideas for band names.

Huffing, a puff of purple hair flounced out of my face, actually down and loose for once in contrast to the messy bun I usually threw it up in. But tonight was a special occasion, and so I had to show out, pulling on my shortest, slinkiest black dress and go in a little heavier on the makeup than the swipe of mascara and flick of eyeliner I normally slapped on. The heels Ellie had procured for me were at least not of the sky-high variety, so I did utter a thanks as I slipped them on, did one more check, and headed out of the Captain’s quarters of the _Unreliable_ , ready to go.

Max was, of course, already waiting near the door, sporting a sharply tailored suit that had me letting out a low whistle. It hugged his body just right, defining his broad shoulders and chest and wrapping around his muscles in a way that had me wanting to tug on that tie and bring him back to my quarters, missing the game entirely. But we had an appearance to make as the most illustrious crew in Halcyon, and so instead I remarked, “Well, well, Vicar, you look awfully handsome in that.”

He started slightly, stiffening as he saw me, his gaze noticeably roaming a moment before they locked onto my eyes and a soft smile started creeping up his face. “And you look rather lovely yourself, Captain. A true vision, if I may say so.”

“You may.”

He chuckled. “I’m not sure I’ve seen you with your hair down before.”

“Pff, you have plenty of times.”

Max rolled his eyes. “I mean _outside_ of the bedroom. And the shower. And …”

Oh and I had a sassy reply for him, too, but we were interrupted by Felix stumbling down the stairs, fixing his tie that was still slightly askew as he mumbled, “I don’t get why we have to dress up just to go to a tossball game.”

“We’re not just going to a tossball game,” I noted. “We’re going to a tossball game and sitting in box seats.”

Felix sighed heavily, grumbling, “Yeah, where the rich assholes sit.”

Crossing my arms, I pointed out, “Yes, where the rich assholes sit and eat rich asshole food for free and get a nice, big rich asshole view of the field.”

He paused a moment, considering, before conceding, “Point taken.”

Max added, “Also, the tickets were free, so the least we could do is not look like we’ve just carved our way out of a mantiqueen’s stomach.”

“Hey!” Whether Felix or I protested first would be a debate for the ages, but the rest of the crew ambled on down to join us and then we were out the door.

“ADA be good, don’t eat up all the food, and clean up after yourself!” I called out. “Oh, and be in bed at a reasonable hour, we’ll lock up behind us so don’t worry!”

The navigational AI gave a heavy sigh as she simply replied, “Yes, Captain.” She was well versed in my antics and sarcasm by now and understood it was just easier to go along with it rather than argue.

As we descended the ramp and prepared to make a beeline for the shuttle, I reminded everyone, “Don’t forget where we parked!”

Never let it be said I was a bad Captain.

+

Fortunately, we weren’t sharing the private box, and instead we got the run of the space ourselves. There was a shared lounge where the alcohol flowed and where specific food could be ordered, but really the spread they put out for us was more than enough. The game itself … eh, I wasn’t really invested. Felix and Max were incredibly into it, even going so far as to loudly debate certain tactics and ref calls during the game. Nyoka seemed interested enough to follow along more than I did, though Ellie was completely checked out - only there for the booze - and Parvati and Junlei pretty much just commandeered a quiet corner and held their own private conversations, complete with giggling and what I was sure was lots of sappy sentiments. After a while, I noticed they slipped out completely, for some more privacy more than likely, and I shrugged, feeling a bit bored and maybe a tad jealous that they had someone that was willing to indulge in the benefits of the box seats without engaging in the game itself.

_It’s fine. Everything’s fine._

I had already eaten just about everything I could without feeling completely stuffed to the gills and was feeling just a little buzzed but nothing more than that. I supposed I could have drank some more, but I wasn’t really in the mood for getting sloshed. The halftime show was at least entertaining with some rockin’ music provided by Icespell, but it was only momentary. The action began to wane in the third and by the fourth it was insanely obvious who was going to win and so the people who were fans of the losing side were brooding and deep in their cups and the fans of the winning side were pre-celebrating by also being deep in their cups. That meant that Ellie and Nyoka had left for the bar and they managed to drag along a disappointed and sulking Felix. Max, meanwhile, was quite smug as he sat out in the balcony, eyes roaming the field as he continued watching the game. I approached and sat next to him in the solitary row, throwing him a smirk as I noted, “You look awfully happy, Vicar.”

“Why of course,” he replied smoothly. “My team is well on their way to victory and I get to spend time with a lovely woman, what more could I ask for?”

I raised my eyebrow, not wanting to hurt his feelings and say something like, _Oh I dunno, something actually interesting?_ But surely the sentiment was written all over my expression. I had a shit poker face. For work, sure, I could lie if I really needed to, but Max knew me way too well for me to even try.

Chuckling, he leaned over and gave my temple a soft kiss. “I know you don’t enjoy tossball, but I appreciate you bringing us here. I’ve had a wonderful time. And maybe, now that we’re alone …”

There was just a second’s pause before I felt his fingers drift over my knee and up my thigh before tucking under the short skirt. “Max …”

“Shhh, there’s no one else here.”

“But they could walk in …”

“Felix is drinking with Ellie and Nyoka and Parvati is with Miss Tennyson, none of them are coming back any time soon. I wouldn’t be surprised if we end up wrangling them all ourselves when this is over.” Pausing, he added, “If you want me to stop, you know the safe word.” With that, his hand stilled on the inside of my thigh as he waited to see if I would invoke it. When I remained silent, bottom lip tucked between my teeth, he huffed. “Knew it.”

As his fingers slid down my still-clothed sex, I inhaled slowly, trying to look as nonchalant as possible should anyone chance to look up toward the box. Max, meanwhile, took his sweet time, rubbing indirectly against my clit until I thought I might go mad from desire. I was about to make a snappy remark about giving the engine a little more gas when he slipped his fingers underneath my thong, causing me to let out an audible gasp. I shot a glare at him as he sipped a flute of champagne with his other hand like absolutely nothing was going on. _Bastard_ flitted through my mind, along with several other expletives, but they passed rather quickly and I tossed all concern to the wind as he pressed and rubbed directly on my clit. Holding on to the edge of the seat with a white-knuckled grip, I could only stare out onto what I guessed was the field of play, I was actually unsure as my focus was completely eradicated, centred only on what was happening below the waist.

I soon got confirmation that Maximillian DeSoto was the incarnation of pure evil as he slid two fingers inside me without warning. The whimper I let out was automatic and thankfully we were up high enough that no one would have heard me, but goddamn I swallowed hard to keep any other sound at bay. The lewd, wet noises coming from between my legs was obscene, and I was nigh panting as he worked me over. I was suddenly quite thankful that the box seats had a higher wall that came up around it, so no one could tell if I spread my legs a little more to help accommodate the Vicar. The heel of his palm pressed against my clit, rubbing and giving it the pressure it craved while his fingers filled me. Not quite as well as his own cock, of course, but … considering the circumstances, I could definitely make do.

Hey, I’d wanted this whole thing to be more interesting, and fuck me if the universe actually provided for once.

With just a little more pressure in the right place, my hips bucked against him of their own volition and I was just sure I was going to bite right through my lip. When he added a third finger, I could have come right off the seat and I had to fight every single instinct coursing through me to contain my outward reactions. A fine sheen of sweat started to gather on my brow as I was getting close, but starting to plateau in a quite undesirable way. I needed … something. I couldn’t even say exactly what but I needed some sort of different input or I could feel the orgasm slipping through my fingers. Closing my eyes, I tried to concentrate instead on the pleasure, the sensations, the thought of Max in that damn suit, but it was just barely keeping me at where I was. Until, that is, he leaned over and brushed his lips over my neck, settling on a single spot and sucking hard.

I came with a fierceness, part of it intense from the buildup, part of it intense from just trying to contain my reaction as much as possible. I bit down hard enough on my fist to leave indentations on my knuckles as he rode it out with me, his fingers barely stopping until finally I grasped his wrist with my other hand and he got the message, stilling and then pulling away. He shot me a smouldering glance as he raised his fingers to his mouth, making a show of licking and sucking them clean before washing it down with the rest of his champagne.

Before I could even say anything, the door behind us banged open and Felix, Ellie, and Nyoka stumbled in, drunk and celebrating. Confused, I looked back toward the field, glancing at the scoreboard and realising that Felix’s team had pulled off the impossible and come back to just barely win. It was by one score, but that was all they’d needed, and now the roles in the stands were reversed. Glancing back at Max, I told him sincerely, “Sorry your team lost, Max.”

Winking, he said, “Oh I don’t think there was any loss here, Captain.”


End file.
